The invention relates to an electrically actuatable multiple-way valve, in particular for coolant circulation of in an internal combustion engine, having an inlet duct and at least two outlet ducts branching off from a collecting chamber, with each outlet duct per se being closable by one locking part and each locking part being connected with an electrically triggerable actuating member.